Distorted Unassortments
by Liight-chan
Summary: Two girls with spiritual pressure enter KaraKura town and stay with Orihime and Chad. What could they be up to? Co-authored with KiKi013
1. Maseko

A young girl with brown hair and light blue eyes, that almost lit up in the dark, walked down a dark street, a melancholic look on her face. Her jeans were dragging on the asphault, and her brown shirt stopped right above her naval. The sleeves stopped right at her fingertips. Her brown hair stopped at her shoulders, cut in various layers, with random blonde highlights.

She looked to her left, and then to her right. On her right, there was a small sign that "Welcome to Karakura Town!!" and she smiled a bit. She felt the strong weight of reiatsu on her shoulders, "Hm, there are some spiritually aware residents in this town. This is gonna be interesting." she said, with a small smirk.

She kept walking down the road, now at a faster pace, and she soon saw the town. It wasn't a very lively town, but it would do. She walked over to the first building she saw. It sort of looked like a house, and there were lights on inside, but judging on the sign, it was a health clinic. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times, and knocked on the door.

A boy, maybe fifteen answered the door. He had spiky orange hair, an irregular hair color, and broad shoulders. He had a red, long-sleeve shirt on the had the number fifteen written on it, and he had tight-fitting pants on, "Yes?" he asked.

"Um, My name's Maseko, and I'm looking for a place to stay. And this is a Health Clinic, so I figure that you could um... fix me and sort of... let me stay here?" the girl said nervously.

"Sure, come on in. Watch out for my dad, though." The young man said, letting her in. She came into the house and squinted a bit, she wasn't used to the light, "By the way, my name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, thanks. Nice to meet you, too." Maseko said, blushing a bit. She walked into the house a little bit more. It was a homey little place, she had to admit. She looked to her left and saw a small kitchen, and a young, small, chesnut-haired girl was cooking and a small, raven-haired girl was sitting at the table.

"Who is this, Ichigo?" A deep voice called. She looked to her right and saw a tall man with black hair that seemed to stand up on it's own, and he had a hawaiian-style shirt on, with a doctor's coat. She assumed that this was the owner of the clinic, and the father that Ichigo was talking about.

"She's a... um, customer, I guess. She... wait, do you have any money?" Ichigo asked the girl.

"Sadly, no. If I could pay you, I certainly would, though." She said. Maseko knew that this was all an act, but hey, she needed a place to stay.

"See, son? She's the kind of girl you need to be dating!" The father yelled, grabbing a small piece of her hair and rubbing it between his index finger and his thumb. She grabbed his hand and threw him across the room, his body making an imprint in the wall.

"Oh, I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to!" Maseko said, running over to Ichigo's father.

"I like her already." Ichigo muttered under his breath. He walked over to Maseko and grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened for a few seconds, and she immediately took action. She grabbed the arm he grabbed her with and threw him over her shoulder, him landing on top of his father.

"She's a tough one, too." Isshin said from under Ichigo's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I really--" She said, until she was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing the collar of her shirt, his knuckle brushing up against her breast.

"No physical contact, please!" Maseko yelled, socking Ichigo in the face and kicking him sharply in the stomach. He hit his dad's imprint in the wall hard, "I'm sorry, but I really don't like physical contact. I... I've been alone for a while, so... physical contact is irregular for me." she said, rubbing her arm tenderly.

"No... physical contact?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his cheek, "Like, you don't want me to touch you?" he asked.

"Um, in both senses, yes." Maseko said, blushing a little.

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo yelled. He got up from his position, and so did his father. He walked over to Maseko and got his face very close to hers, "So, how do you plan on getting 'fixed', if my dad can't touch you?" Ichigo asked, his nose a centimeter away from hers.

"I... I mean, I guess i could get over it for then--"

"If you can get over it for then, why can't you get over it for just now?" Ichigo asked, his forehead now touching hers. Her bottom lip started trembling, and was holding back a few tears.

"I-I-Ichigo, s-s-stop t-t-touching me." Maseko stuttered, "Or I'll have t-to hurt y-y-you." Ichigo smirked and Maseko's eyebrows furrowed. She pushed on his chest and sniffed back some tears. She ran over to the door, opened it, and rushed out.

"See what you do, Ichigo? That was someone we would've needed to talk to." a small girl said from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, shut it, Rukia." Ichigo said, sighing.

Maseko ran farther up the street and stopped at a random building. To Maseko, it looked like an apartment building, but she didn't know. She walked inside of the building and picked a random door. She knocked.

"Yes?" A busty, orange-haired girl answered the door.


	2. Fakedo

A girl with orange hair and green eyes walked all over the town she had recently found. The sign that she saw said something about "Karakura" or something like that. Her black skirt fell just above her lower thighs and her green shirt fell at her hips and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. A strange white plate, almost elbow pad-looking thing rested on her shoulder. All around her, a weight was on her shoulders, reiatsu, she thought. The people in this town had spiritual pressure, huh? _Something tells me this is gonna be fun._ She thought. She found what she thought was an apartment building and stepped inside. She looked around. It wasn't that fancy, but it wasn't sucky either, so... it'll do.

She walked up to the desk and rang the bell, "Um, hello?" She said. A girl popped up from behind the desk and it startled Fakedo.

"Hello! Would you like to rent an apartment?" The girl said enthusiastically.

"Um, yes. Just a one bedroom, nothing too expensive." Fakedo said, digging into her bag and fishing out a wallet.

"Well, our cheapest is 100 dollars a month." the girl said. As desperate as Fakedo was, she couldn't afford that. She wasn't even going to stay here for a month!

"Oh, well, can I just take a look around?" Fakedo asked.

"Of course! Would you like a tour?" the girl asked.

"Um, no, thank you, ma'am. I'll go myself." she said, and made her way towards the elevator. Just before the doors closed, a hand stopped them. A dark-skinned man walked in. He looked like he was about... 20, and he had a very... loud shirt on, "Hello." she said shortly.

"Hey." the man replied.

"So, um... do you live here?" Fakedo asked.

"Yes. You?" he asked.

"No, I'm looking for a place to stay. Say, do you have some room in your apartment?" she asked.

"Yeah, would you like to stay in my apartment?" He asked, "Oh, my name is Yasutora Sado. Just call me Chad, for short." he said.

"My name's Fakedo. I, um... just call me that though." She said, chuckling a bit. Chad laughed, too.

"So, how long do you plan on staying... I mean, when will you be able to get your own place?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, a few weeks, probably. Maybe a month." Fakedo said nervously.

"Okay, that's fine. Well, here's my floor." Chad said as the doors opened. He stepped out first and then let her out. He led her to a door and took a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and let her in. It wasn't a very big place. A few assorted things here and there, but nothing that really jumped out at her. Until she spotted **it**.

"You play guitar?" Fakedo asked, dragging her fingertips across the case.

"Yeah." Chad said shortly.

"Can you play me something?" she asked, her face lit up with hope. Even though Chad wasn't going to say no, he found her expression just irresistible. He couldn't refuse, even if he tried.

"Sure." Chad said, and removed the guitar from it's case. He put the guitar in position, and started playing a few notes. She recognized the rhythm, and started humming it. "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal.

"_There... used to be a graying tower alone on the sea. You... became the light on the dark side of me. Love... remains a drug that's the high and not the pill." _Fakedo sang in a heavenly voice. Well, that's how it sounded to Chad.

Chad stopped laying, and Fakedo stopped singing, "How did you learn to sing like that?" Chad asked.

"Um... I just sing to myself sometimes. It's really not that good." Fakedo said, smiling nervously.

"Yeah-Yes it is." Chad said, "You have an unbelievable singing voice."

"Well, thank you, I guess." Fakedo said, blushing a bit.

"You're welcome. Anyways, do you need a blanket or something?" Chad asked.

"Yes, Chad. I think I need things to sleep with. Like a 'blanket or something'." She mocked in a deep voice. Chad laughed a little and so did Fakedo. They walked over to a small closet and pulled out two blankets and two pillows, "I'll set it up, Chad. You don't have to help me. I'm 16. I'm a tough girl." she said, holding up her small arms, flexing them.

"Oh, sorry. You know... I'm 16, too." Chad said.

"Really? You look like you're twenty or something." Fakedo said, raising one eyebrow and furrowing another.

"Well, I'm just tall and intimidating." Chad joked.

"Yes, you definately are." Fakedo said. She put her hand down on the corner of the blanket and Chad reached down, too. Resulting in his hand landing on top of hers. She blushed and he let out a small gasp. He immediately pulled his hand back and she pulled hers back, too, "Um.." she muttered.

"Yeah, I think it's about time to go to bed." Chad said quickly.

"Yeah! Good Night!" she said, laying down and pulling the blanket over herself.

"Night." he said, and turned off the light, laying down in his bed. Fakedo looked at her left hand, the hand that he touched, and she felt a small tingle come from the thought.

He looked at his right hand, the one that he touched her with, and a strange feeling shot up his arm. He shook the crazy thoughts from his head and focused on getting to sleep.

Little did Chad know, Fakedo was thinking the same thing.


	3. Bount

The Next Morning...

Maseko sat down slowly, letting herself sink into the warm bath water. She slowly relaxed and drifted off into a complicated thinking process._ Hmm, what should I do today? Maybe I should go shopping. Though, I don't have much money. Maybe I should just party. Eh, I don't look old enough. I should just walk around town. Maybe find some old friends. Maybe even... No, she died a long time ago. Anyway, I should just walk around the town. Window shop, maybe_.

"Is the water alright?" Orihime asked. It snapped Maseko's mental concentration.

"Uh, yeah. It's just warm enough. Thank you again, for letting me stay here." Maseko said, smling.

"It's okay, really! It was just a nice gesture." Orihime said.

"Still, thank you." Maseko said, "So, I was thinking, and what do you say about walking around town today?"

"Um, I guess that's alright. I need some exercise, anyway." Orihime said.

"Cool, and I need to shop, too. I need some clothes." Maseko told Orihime.

"Okay. So, Maseko, how long do you plan on staying?" Orihime asked.

"Um, maybe a month. Probably longer. I want to meet some people, make some friends. Maybe get a boyfriend." Maseko said, thinking of a really hot guy, dancily dipping her and kissing her tenderly. She sighed.

"A boyfriend?" Orihime thought about what she admitted to a sleeping Ichigo, "Yeah, that's nice."

"I'm glad you think so. 'Cause if you were a lesbian, I'd be a little... creeped out." Maseko said, referring to the fact that Orihime was letting her bathe near her. Orihime laughed a little, and so did Maseko.

"So, who do you have in mind?" Orihime asked. Maseko didn't answer, so Orihime clarified, "I mean, what kind of guy do you picture yourself with?"

"Oh. Well, I've been with a lot of guys with short hair, so a long-haired guy sounds cute. Maybe with an irregular hair color. I don't know, just someone... interesting." Maseko told her.

* * *

"So, Chad, what are we doing today?" Fakedo asked Chad, who was getting dressed in another room.

"Don't know." Chad said, stepping out of the bathroom in a brown pair of pants.

"Um... Shirtless?" Fakedo asked, looking and pointing weakly at his... broad chest.

"Oh, sorry." Chad said, slipping on a loud, yellow, hawaiian-style shirt. Fakedo sighed and Chad laughed nervously.

"So, would you like to... I don't know, walk around town?" Fakedo proposed. Chad thought about it for a second. Then he nodded, "Okay!" _Maybe I can make a few friends around town. Or maybe... no, it's been forever since I've seen her. She wouldn't be in a small town like this. She was always into big, extravegant things._

"You coming?" Chad asked from the doorway. Fakedo snapped out of her thoughts and nodded quickly. She got up and walked to the door. Chad let her out and he then locked the door. 5 minutes passed, and they were at the front doors of the apartment building. Fakedo looked to both of her sides and started walking towards her left, seeing as it looked the most populated in that direction. She then saw a large group of people crowded around a large area and all of the heads were averted upward. She looked upward and saw a brown-haired woman walking across a power line. The woman started bouncing a little, then she jumped off of the power line. Fakedo gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"She's okay!" A man shouted from the front of the crowd. Fakedo sighed in relief, when the crowd started to split. A girl with brown hair, assorted blonde highlights, and a sophmore high school uniform on walked out of the crowd, a buxom, orange-haired girl following her_. Ma-ma-Maseko_?! Fakedo yelled in her head, "Maseko?" Fakedo asked out loud.

"Huh?" Maseko said, looking to her left. She saw a girl with orange hair and green eyes staring back at her. She had a green shirt and a black skirt on. Maseko blinked a few times_. F-Fa-Fakedo_?! She yelled to herself, "Fakedo?" she asked.

"Maseko! Oh, my God!" Fakedo yelled, gripping Maseko in a tight hug.

Tears started streaming from Maseko's eyes, not only because her ribs were being crushed, but she just found out that the girl that she thought was dead, has been alive all this time! "Fakedo!!"

"Maseko, I never thought you would be here!" Fakedo cried into Maseko's shoulder.

"Fakedo, I never thought you'd be alive!" Maseko cried in a raspy voice, due to her crushed lungs.

Chad and Orihime looked at each other, then back at the embracing women. All of a sudden, Chad spoke up, "Do you... know each other?"

"No, Chad, we're just embracing each other becuase it's 'Embrace a Stranger' Day, and I picked her." Fakedo replied sarcastically.

"Gotcha." Chad said shortly.

"So, this is Chad. Orihime has told me about you guys." Maseko said, squirming out of Fakedo's grasp, "Apparently, Chad isn't too... loud, unlike his shirts." Maseko said humorously. Chad laughed, and so did Orihime and Fakedo.

"Why did you think I was dead?" Fakedo asked Maseko.

"Well, that battle we had with the few shinigami a while back. I thought that the one man had killed you." Maseko said quietly.

"Shinigami? Why did you guys fight shinigami?" Orihime asked. Maseko and Fakedo gasped and held up their hands defensively.

"We were just... we didn't mean that! We were just... I don't know." Maseko said, sweating nervously.

"Okay!" Orihime agreed immediately. Though, Chad had his doubts. He shrugged and payed attention to the conversation. Suddenly, a small figure hopped onto Chad's shoulder.

"Is that a pickle? Wow, I now have a sudden craving for a pickle." Fakedo asked.

"No, his name's Nova, he's a mod soul, and I'm not quite sure why he's here." Chad said bluntly. Maseko's eyes widened and she grabbed Fakedo's arm.

"Um, Fakedo and I have to catch up, so, see you guys later!!" she yelled nervously, tugging Fakedo a good two miles away from them.

"What's the big idea, Maseko? Why you freak out? I didn't even get to say 'hi' to Nova!" Fakedo complained.

"Hello?! He's a specially designed mod soul! He could sense that I'm a Bount the minute he saw me! And what do you care if you say 'hi' to him?!" Maseko yelled.

"I wanted to be polite. Plus, he was a little cute," Fakedo said.

"He's a stuffed doll!" Maseko yelled. Maseko's eyes widened again when she sensed a familiar reiatsu, and turned around. It was the Ichigo Kurosaki kid, in shinigami robes! And he had a small mod soul in the shape of a bird on his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Maseko yelled, grabbing Fakedo's arm and running in the opposite direction. A good three or four miles away, she stopped. She took in large breathes of air at a time, out of breath.

"Why was a shinigami there?" Fakedo asked.

"He was the first guy I met here. Apparently he's a shinigami. I knew he had reiatsu, but I didn't think he was any different from Chad and Orihime. I didn't know he was a full-on shinigami!" Maseko yelled.

"You coulda warned me!" Fakedo yelled.

"Like I said, I didn't know!" Maseko said.

"Well, arguing doesn't do us any good." Fakedo said, rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

"I know. We just, need to figure out how to mask ourselves a little bit better," Maseko said, "Got any ideas?"

"Clue-less." Fakedo said, rolling her eyes. Maseko sighed.

"Maybe we could just steal ourselves a few of the latest gigai." Maseko proposed.

"That could work, but we'd have to get some that look almost exactly like we do now. And, if haven't noticed, that'll be a little difficult for me." Fakedo said, shaking her head, referring to her orange hair. Then she pointed to her eyes, signaling her vibrant green eyes.

"Hmm, you're right." Maseko said, tapping her finger to her chin.

"Hey, do you feel any other shinigami-related reiatsu?" Fakedo asked.

"Hmph, just a girl. She doesn't seem too strong." Maseko said.

"Let's find her. We need her gigai." Fakedo said, rubbing her hands together, clearly plotting something.

"I like the way your mind works, Fakedo. No wonder we're friends." Maseko said, a small smirk appearing on her face.


	4. Abarai

Maseko and Fakedo made their way to where the female's reiatsu was coming from. Fakedo had sorted out the plan in her head and then told Maseko. The plan was: Either Maseko or Fakedo would knock the female out of her gigai, then, they would knock her unconsious. Then, either Fakedo or Maseko would go into the Soul Society and demand two gigai's from the leader of Squad 12, whoever it may be. Then, they'd come back, and they would have their brand new, fully defensive gigai's. Go Them!

"So, got the plan straight, Maseko?" Fakedo asked.

"Yup, all in here." she answered, tapping the side of the head with her finger.

"Okay, just making sure." Fakedo said, leaning around the corner and spotting the female shinigami. She had black hair and her eyes were a strange color, a combination of violet and indigo. She was also wearing shinigami robes.

"That must be her." Maseko said, "But here's a problem. Where's her gigai?"

"Hmm, maybe it's at the place she's staying at?" Fakedo guessed.

"Maybe. Let's check at the Ichigo kid's house first. I have a feeling she may be staying there." Maseko said, turning around and heading toward the house that she had first walked into when she came to the town.

"Time to discard our old gigai's." Fakedo said, taking a small charm out of her pocket. The charm was circular and it had a small skull on it.

"You got it, buddy." Maseko said, taking a similar charm out of her pocket. They held it to their chests, and their souls were shoved out of their bodies. They finally saw each other how they saw each other when they first met. Maseko was long black hair held up in a high ponytail, and Fakedo had short, purple hair, cut in jagged lengths, "Wow, we look different." Maseko commented.

"Yeah," Fakedo said, jumping up to Ichigo's window and opening it from the outside, "come on!"

"Coming!" Maseko said, jumping up to the window and following Fakedo into the room. It was a small room, decorated with a bed, a desk, and not much else. The only irregular thing was, there were two lifeless bodies laying on the ground.

"That must be hers." Fakedo said, pointing to the petite, raven-haired body.

"Yeah. So, which one of us is gonna go?" Maseko asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. Do you wanna go?" Fakedo asked.

"Hmm, I guess... because I'm smaller than you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"No! It's just that, if you haven't noticed, you happen to have a larger chest and a larger butt than me, Fakedo." Maseko said, averting her eyes.

"Fine, if I have such a big ass, you can go then!" Fakedo said, pushing Maseko's body onto the gigai. Maseko's soul was immediately absorbed into the gigai, and now the once buxom Maseko was now a flat-chested Rukia.

"Oh, I feel tall." Maseko said, looking up at Fakedo.

"It's what you get!" Fakedo said, sticking her tongue out at Maseko.

"Anyway, let's see if I can still open up the gates to the Soul Society." Maseko said, holding out her arms and spreading them apart rapidly. Suddenly, a huge pair of doors appeared in the room and opened widely, yet slowly.

"Well, see you later. Hey, do you have the pictures of our gigai's?" Maseko asked, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, of course. Here," Fakedo said, handing Maseko two, small, fullbody pictures of the two's previous gigai's, "see you later, chicka."

"Buh-bye." Maseko said, waving at her friend.

Once Maseko a.k.a. Rukia had found her way to the 12th division, she was already out of breath. Man, it **has** been a while since she's been in the Soul Society. She walked through the building, searching desperately for the captain's office. Once she found it, she knocked on the door.

"What?" A strange voice called.

"Um, could I come in? I have a request for a couple of gigai's." Maseko said.

"Hurry it up." The voice said. Obviously, Kisuke Urahara wasn't the captain of the 12th division anymore.

She walked in and the man before she made a weird sound escape her mouth. It was a mix between a shriek and a gasp, "Aah!- I mean, (cough) I'm pretty sick, sorry."

"What do you want, Rukia?" the man asked. From the tag on his desk, his name was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and he was the captain of the 12th division.

"You talkin' ta me?" She said, pointing up at her face.

"Of course. You are Rukia, aren't you?" Kurotsuchi asked_. No, you idiot_. she thought.

"Yes, um, sorry, I'm just really sick." She said, putting emphasis on "really".

"Okay. Well, you said something about gigai's. What do you need?" he asked.

"Um, I need the latest version, in these forms." She said, handing him the two photos.

"Why do you need gigai's that look like this?" he asked, holding up the pictures.

"Um, because I just do. And, if you question it any further, I'll... sick my brother on you!" Maseko said, pointing furiously. She didn't really know who Rukia's brother was, but hey! It was worth a shot.

"O-okay, Miss Kuchiki. They'll be ready in a few minutes." Kurotsuchi said, walking into his lab.

After he was out of earshot, Maseko smiled to herself, "Hmph, that's what I thought."

A few minutes later...

"They're ready, Miss Kuchiki." Kurotsuchi yelled from his lab.

"Thank you, um... Captain Kurotsuchi." Maseko yelled. He soon came out of the lab with two female bodies hung over his shoulders.

"Would you like someone to transport these to the Living World?" he asked.

"No, I'll get them there, myself." She said, walking over to him, but then, stopping to think... "On second thought, yeah, could I get someone to help me?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll get Liutenant Abarai up here." Kurotsuchi replied, "Nemu!" he yelled, which made Maseko wince a little.

"Yes, sir?" Nemu said from the doorway.

"Would you go fetch Liutenant Abarai for me?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." she said, coming back a few minutes later with the red-haired liutenant.

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Renji asked.

"Could you help Miss Kuchiki get these back to the living world?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." he said, bowing and taking one of the bodies from Kurotsuchi, which happened to be Maseko's. He slung the body over his shoulder and set his hand on her butt absent-mindedly. Maseko couldn't help but blush a bit. But, it didn't really matter, because she wasn't in the body.

"Let's go." Maseko said, getting Fakedo's body from Mayuri and walking out of the room.

"So, Rukia, why'd you come here in your gigai?" Renji asked her.

"Uh, um, it was just... troublesome, you know? Getting it on and off again." Maseko said, smling.

"Oh, well, I guess I understand." Renji said.

They eventually got to the Living world. When they arrived in Ichigo's room, Fakedo had to practically dive into Ichigo's closet to avoid being seen.

"Um, Renji?" Maseko asked.

"Yeah?" Renji asked, setting Maseko's body down on the bed.

"Um, when I next see you, don't mention this to anyone, including me. I just, don't wanna hear about it, okay?" she said.

"Sure, you got it, Rukia." Renji said, opening the gates to the Soul Society again.

"Thanks." she said, waving to him, "Bye." she said shortly.

"Bye, Rukia." he said, waving. The doors eventually shut and dissappeared. _Wow, he's... something._ she mentally sighed.

"The coast clear?" Fakedo asked from the cracked closet door.

"Uh, yeah. Hmm." Maseko said in a light tone. Fakedo climbed out of the closet and climbed into her new gigai.

"Uh, hello? Maseko, EARTH TO MASEKO, GET YOUR HEAD OUT ON THE IMPOSSIBLE LOVE CLOUDS!!" Fakedo said, hitting her contiuously on the head with her fist.

"I don't know, Fakedo, I think he's the **one**." Maseko said in the same light tone.

"The one?! You barely know him! And he doesn't even know you!" Fakedo yelled, slapping her in the face multiple times.

"But, Fakedo! I really want a boyfriend, and he's really cute!" Maseko yelled, grabbing holding of Fakedo's hand and slamming her down on the ground next to her.

"Ouch, you bitch!" Fakedo screamed. Maseko immediately gasped and helped her friend up.

"I'm sorry, I just-- I didn't mean to." Maseko said.

"Naw, it's alright. Just get into your gigai and lets get the hell outta here." Fakedo said, brushing herself off.

"Okay," Maseko climbed into her gigai and jumped out of the open window, followed by Fakedo. They looked to their left, and their right, since the coast was clear, they rushed off to where the felt Chad and Orihime's spiritual pressure coming from. They soon got the image of the two, and they slowed down a bit.

"Chad! Orihime!" Maseko called_. Now's the time to test our new gigai's. And if it doesn't work, we'll just flee to another town. _Maseko thought, looking at the small stuffed toy of Chad's shoulder.

"Hey, Nova!" Fakedo said, waving and smiling. Nova's head perked up and he saw the orange-haired woman waving.

"Hello." Nova shortly said.

"Hey, Nova!" Maseko said, smiling.

"Hello." he said cooly. _They look a little different then from before._

"What are we gonna do now?" Maseko asked.

"Um, well, we were going to go to Urahara's shop." said Orihime shyly.

"Why's that?" Maseko asked. _Why could they be visiting Kisuke Urahara, the former 12th division captain?_

"Well, Urahara felt the spiritual pressure of Bounts and Arrancars, so he sent us out on a search. But, since we came up short, we should report back." a sqeaky voice said from behind Maseko. They turned around and saw Ichigo with the stuffed doll/mod soul in the shape of a bird resting on his shoulder.

"I-Ichigo!" Maseko yelled.

"You!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at Maseko furiously.

"What's your problem, Ichigo? Do you know her?" the bird asked Ichigo.

"Yeah! She's freakishly strong, and she doesn't like physical contact!" Ichigo ranted.

"So what?! It's your fault that you kept touching me! I told you I didn't like it!" Maseko yelled.

"He touched-- I'm gonna kick your ass, Kurosaki!" Fakedo yelled angrily, grabbing the collar of Ichigo's shinigami robes.

"Whoa, back off! Who are you?" Ichigo asked the furious orange-haired girl.

"Fakedo, the one that's gonna take your life, shinigami!" Fakedo yelled, grabbing the charm out of her pocket.

Maseko took action and slapped the charm out of Fakedo's hand, it landing a few feet away, "Stop it, Fakedo." she deadpanned, "He's not worth it_." I bet he wouldn't even taste good_. she thought rolling her eyes distastefully.

"What do you mean, 'not worth it'?! I'm plenty worth it!" Ichigo said, breaking away from Fakedo's grasp and drawing his zanpakuto. Fakedo smirked and started to run for the charm, but Maseko quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"Stop." she said flatly. Fakedo's eyes widened and her body relaxed, and Maseko let Fakedo's arm drop to her side, "Good."

"Good?! I want to fight!" Ichigo said, running toward Maseko and Fakedo with his sword high in the air.


	5. Arrancar

Maseko turned her head in an almost slow motion action. She looked at him with a flat expression when she blocked Zangetsu with her bare arm, "Back off, shinigami." Maseko said stoically. Ichigo let out a small gasp and raised his blade from her arm.

"What the hell are you?" Ichigo asked in a loud tone.

"Does it matter? We all have spiritual pressure, and now that we're called something different, and our powers are a little different, we have to be killed immediately. Why do you think that is, Ichigo?" Maseko asked, crossing her arms. Ichigo was speechless. He didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"I... don't know." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head akwardly.

"Well, it doesn't matter. The thing is, I really don't know either. But, I guess it doesn't matter, considering you have no idea what I'm talking about." Maseko said, shrugging.

"She's got one thing right." Ichigo said, shoulders slumping.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Maseko yelled, gripping Ichigo's collar fiercely.

"It means you're a dumbass, and I don't like you!" Ichigo yelled, smacking her hand away.

"What happened to your respect for women?" she asked, shoving him roughly.

"It doesn't count for you, 'cause you're basically a man!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, you've done it this time, Ichigo!! You're dead!" Maseko yelled, grabbing his collar and throwing him at a building.

"Thought he wasn't worth it, Maseko." Fakedo teased.

"Well, he is now!" Maseko yelled, picking Ichigo up and throwing him at another building.

"Ow...," Ichigo groaned, "That's gonna leave a bruise."

"Hopefully more than a few bruises!" Maseko said.

"Yeah, maybe some cracked bones!" Fakedo yelled.

"Or maybe a hurt pride!" Maseko said, stomping his face into the ground.

"Maseko, you're gonna kill him." Fakedo said, as if she didn't really care if she killed him or not.

"That's the point, my friend!" Maseko said. Finally, somebody decided to step in. Chad got out of his dazed state and ran towards Maseko and the bloodied up Ichigo. He got behind Maseko and grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back. Maseko's eyes widened, and tried her hardest to break free, but Chad was too strong.

"Chad , let me go!" Maseko complained, squirming in his arms.

"Not until you stop beating up Ichigo." Chad answered stoically.

"Okay, fine, just stop touching me!" Maseko yelled as Chad released her. She crossed her arms and pouted silently.

"Thanks Chad." Ichigo muttered, shaking the rubble out of his hair.

"Don't mention it." said Chad cooly.

"What were you thinking, Maseko?" Orihime asked, furrowing her brows.

"I... I guess I was mad, Orihime," Maseko said, sighing. She uncrossed her arms and walked away, "I'm gonna go shopping. Don't bother me."

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"What do you think, dumbass?" Fakeo said, following Maseko into the town.

"Fakedo, she said-" Chad tried to say, but was interrupted by Fakedo.

"She won't mind if it's me. See you guys later," Fakedo said, running after Maseko, "Maseko, wait up!" Fakedo said, following her into a store.

"What?" Maseko asked, not bothering to turn around.

"What's wrong?" Fakedo asked, placing her hand on Maseko's shoulder.

"Nothing." Maseko deadpanned, smacking Fakedo's hand away.

"Hmm... let me guess... you're... falling in love... with... Ichigo... but... you hate him?" Fakedo said, smiling a bit.

"How did you come up with that conclusion?!" Maseko asked, almost yelling.

"My intuition... and your body language when you were fighting him. If you just hated him, you probably would have killed him in the first blow." Fakedo said, holding up her finger pointedly.

Maseko sniffled, "Your intuition knows me sooo well!" she said, grabbing Fakedo in a loose hug. Fakedo loosely hugged her back, then released her, "What do you mean, body language?!" Maseko yelled, looming over Fakedo angrily.

"That. You have extreme mood swings... When you're in love, anyway." Fakedo said, backing away a little from her friend.

Maseko's expression softened, "Oh. Okay!" she said, smiling.

"Hey, Maseko, don't you think we should be getting back to the others?" Fakedo asked, tilting her head.

"You have a point." Maseko said, leading Fakedo out of the store, back towards the group of people. Once the two arrived, they saw that the group was... arguing or something.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked someone fiercely, drawing Zangetsu again.

"Who could he be talking to?" Fakedo asked. She suddenly felt the spiritual pressure of an arrancar. Her eyes widened.

"I don't know, but it feels like an arrancar." Maseko said, walking a little bit faster.

"I know. What could an arrancar be doing here?" Fakedo asked.

"Unfinished business?" Maseko guessed. Fakedo didn't think so. They finally got to the group, and saw a man in white, with blue hair and blue eyes. He had this... jaw... thing, on his cheek. Maseko's eyes widened, exactly when Fakedo's did.

"Why... is Grimmjow here?" Fakedo said, her breath getting a little ragged.

"I don't know. I looks like... he wants to fight with Ichigo." Maseko said, her eyebrows furrowing. Maseko didn't know Grimmjow personally, but Fakedo has told her about him, and according to her friend, he wasn't too nice.

"Hmm... I don't doubt it. He's a lunatic, complete fight-addict." Fakedo said, shrugging.

"You've told me. Ichigo! Who's this joker?" Maseko asked, even though she knew who he was.

"His name's Grimmjow. I thought I'd killed him, but apparently not." Ichigo growled.

"Well, if it isn't Fakedo! Wassup?" Grimmjow asked the orange-haired girl before him.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Fakedo deadpanned.

"You still owe your life to Aizen-sama." Grimmjow said, his face getting serious.

"I don't _owe _anything to Aizen-_sama_." Fakedo mocked, her hands perched on her hips.

"Hey, how 'bout you leave my girl alone?" Maseko asked, stepping in front of her friend.

"Oh? Who is this, Fakedo? A friend...," Grimmjow sniffed Maseko's hair, "that smells of Bount? And she ain't bad lookin' either." Maseko's eyes got wide. _How did he figure that out? How does he even know what a Bount smells like? _Maseko thought.

"What are you talking about, Grimmjow?" Fakedo stuttered, "She's not a Bount." Fakedo quickly moved Maseko out of the way.

"Yeah, just like you're _not _an Arrancar." Grimmjow smirked, and the whole group gasped.

_"Grimmjow_!" Fakedo and Maseko yelled at the same time.


	6. Back to Basics

"W-what's he talking about, Fakedo?" Orihime asked, trembling.

Fakedo sighed, "Orihime, Chad, the rest of you... there's something we have to tell you guys." Grimmjow smirked.

"Fakedo? Are you sure?" Maseko asked her orange-haired friend, putting her hand on Fakedo's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure," She replied, "Everyone, we aren't like Orihime and Chad. We... are actual spiritual beings. I'm a--," but she was stopped. A strong spiritual pressure washed over everyone in the group. But, it wasn't a hollow, or just one person. It was a few, maybe 2, or 3. Everyone immediately felt that they were arrancar. Just then, Grimmjow chuckled, opened up a Gargantua, and stepped into it, waving good-bye to Fakedo.

"Hey, aren't we finished with arrancar already?" Ichigo exaggerated.

"That's what we thought, too." a voice said. Everyone turned around to find Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled, "What are these arrancar doing here? And why isn't Grimmjow dead?"

"I can't help you with the Grimmjow part, but these arrancar were apparently not under Aizen. I don't know how they became arrancar, but they weren't associated with him." Urahara answered, lifting his hat so his eyes were visible.

"Of course, that's just a theory. For all we know, they could have been under Aizen, but they just escaped from us." Yoruichi chimed in.

"Case in point, your friend Fakedo, there." Urahara pointed out, "She could have easily slipped out of our reach and escaped. We have no way of knowing."

"I was never under Aizen's control. He was just a weirdo with a god complex. Nobody liked him. Not even Stark." Fakedo confessed.

"Ah, so you were just lucky. To tell the truth, if you were ever under Aizen, you'd probably be dead right now." Urahara replied.

"Well, aren't I just the luckiest girl in the world?" Fakedo said sarcastically.

"Fakedo-sama!" Fakedo heard a feminine voice yell.

"Wait..." Fakedo said, listening harder, "I know that voice from somewhere! But it's been a long time, though..." she mumbled, jumping up, and running in mid-air toward the noise, "That's..." she said to herself, "Morado! and Pendenciero!" she yelled, running faster. She finally found her way to the origins of the voices, "Morado! Pendenciero! It's been a long time!" she yelled, looking at a small girl with short, black hair, and a man with slicked-back, bright red hair.

"Fakedo-sama! We finally found you! I missed you so much!" Morado said, pulling Fakedo into a tight embrace.

"Nuh-uh. I missed Fakedo-sama more!" the man, Pendenciero, said, throwing Morado off of Fakedo and grabbing her into an even tighter embrace.

"Um, guys, I can't breathe." she stuttered, grabbing his arms. She then saw Maseko and smiled, "Hey Maseko!" she yelled playfully, "Help!" she laughed.

"Sorry, Fakedo-sama, but that's the point." Pendenciero said, gripping her tighter, almost choking her.

"But, Pendenciero, Morado, you guys are my fraccion! Why would you do this to me?!" she asked, trying to get out of Pendenciero's grasp while Morado opened up a Gargantua.

"I'm sorry, Fakedo-sama, but Aizen-sama wanted it. He made an offer that we couldn't refuse." Morado said, stepping into the Gargantua, along with Pendenciero.

_"Maseko!!"_Fakedo yelled before the Gargantua closed.

"Fakedo! Where are they taking you?! Where are you going?! _Fakedo!" _Maseko yelled, falling to her knees and sobbing heavily into her hands.

Ichigo appeared behind her, and leaned down beside her, "Maseko, what's wrong? What happened?" he looked around, "Where'd Fakedo go?" he asked, concerned.

"_They took her! I don't know where they took her, but she's gone!! They took her away from me! From us!!" _Maseko yelled, looking toward Ichigo.

"Who's 'they'? Where'd they take her?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing further.

"_I just said I don't know! Maybe to Hueco Mundo, maybe not!" _Maseko stressed, banging her fists on her thighs.

"Why would they take her to Hueco Mundo? Does she have any business there?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, she tried to tell you guys earlier... But we aren't like Orihime and Chad. She's an arrancar... and I'm a Bount. We didn't want to tell you guys because we knew that your kind doesn't like ours. So we just pretended to be like Chad and Orihime. Our best bet is Hueco Mundo. If she isn't there, than we're pretty much screwed. I need your help. Just to get to Hueco Mundo. Then I can handle the rest on my own. I just need your help this once, so please." Maseko said, averting her eyes to her knees.

Ichigo held up his hand, as if telling her 'stop', "No. I'm in this together with you. Thick and thin, okay?" Ichigo said, helping her up.

Maseko's eyes got big and shiny, _Fakedo, I told you I was falling for him!!!!,_ "Okay, but when you get yourself killed, don't come crying back to me, okay?" she said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense, Maseko." Ichigo said, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't care! Now is not the time for pointing out my not making sense! We have to save Fakedo!" Maseko yelled, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling him down to the ground.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-Later.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Urahara Shoten_

The gang, excluding Ichigo and Maseko, were already at Urahara's small shop, wondering where the three missing persons were.

"I wonder where they are." Orihime said, wringing her hands together, frowning.

"Yeah. You and all of us, too." Lileen replied. Just then, Maseko walked in, very red-faced, Ichigo's arm in tow.

"What happened?" was repeated about 17 times, until Chad spoke up, "Where's Fakedo?" he asked seriously.

"Finally, someone asks the million dollar question. All hail Chad's intelligence. She was kidnapped. We don't know where they might have taken her," Maseko stated, "But our best bet is Hueco Mundo. If not, then we'll just search for her. Well, I will. I don't know about you guys. That's what I came here to ask. But there's something you guys should know before you answer," she hesistated and turned to Ichigo. He nodded, a small smile on his face, "Well, we're not like Orihime and Chad. We're... slightly different. Well, maybe a lot different. But we're not shinigami either. I'm... a Bount." Gasps resounded in the room, "And as you may have already guessed, she, Fakedo's, an arrancar. We didn't want to tell you guys... because we know you hate us." she finally finished, looking down at her shoes. She looked around the room, amazed to see that everyone was smiling. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Don't worry, Maseko-chan. We'll get Fakedo-chan back." Orihime said, a warm smile on her face. Maseko smiled back. She looked toward Chad. He held up a thumbs-up, she flashed one back. She looked toward the three mod souls, Lileen, Nova, and Cloud. They all held up thumbs-ups. Maseko smiled, looking lastly toward Urahara.

"Well, because you and Fakedo are such pretty girls, I just might help you. You have to vow that you won't betray us, though." Urahara said sternly.

"I vow. And if I do, Fakedo does." she said, bowing slightly.

Urahara's eye widened a bit, "Okay then. Let's get this portal open." he said, smiling slyly.

"Thank you. So much." Maseko said, still bowing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-Meanwhile.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where the heck are you guys taking me? If you're taking me back there, I swear, I'll-" Fakedo yelled, but was silenced by Pendenciero's hand.

"Of course we're taking you back. Aizen needs to talk to you." Just as Morado's sentence was completed, they reached the end of the gray path that was the Gargantua. It opened up again, and they were now in Aizen's "throne room". Just as Fakedo remembered, he sat in his chair proudly, his chin rested on the top of his hand while his elbow rested on the arm of his chair. Pendenciero set Fakedo down, but still held her arms, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Hello again, my dear Fakedo." Aizen said calmly as Fakedo scowled.

"I'm not you're dear anything, Evil Jesus." she growled.

"Hmm?" he questioned at the apparent nickname she gave him.

"I called you Aizen, what are you talking about? God, you're hearing things." Fakedo said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I've called you back for an offer." he said.

"What kind of offer?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"An offer you couldn't possibly refuse." Aizen said, smiling weirdly. Fakedo raised her eyebrow, "I want you to rule Las Noches with me. Since Tousen and Gin were killed during the war, I'm sort of lonely. I need someone to rule with me. And you're the only person I thought of." he clarified.

"What about Ulquiorra?" she asked, scowling.

"He only subbed for me. Now that I'm back, I don't need him anymore. He was a reliability, nothing more." Aizen finished coldly.

"Wow, and here I thought you weren't a completely heartless man. But I guess I was wrong." she said, shrugging.

"I'm not completely heartless. If I was, I wouldn't have called you back here. All I want you to do is rule with me. Keep me company. Give me your opinion on issues. Things like that." he finished, "So, how about it?" he asked.

"Eh, I'm not so sure. I will admit, you're pretty hot, but you don't have the personality of the kind of guy I would like." Fakedo commented, shrugging again.

"Well, thank you, Fakedo, but your opinion isn't needed on this matter. You have two choices. You can stay here and rule with me, or I could kill Maseko and that Chad fellow. Your choice." he proposed. Fakedo's eyes widened in surprise, and she almost choked on her own spit.

But she quickly tried to cover it up, "Why would I care about that Chad guy? He's just a lowly human. Nothing more." she lied through her teeth.

"Don't lie to me, Fakedo," Aizen said, smiling maliciously, "I've been watching you and Maseko since you arrived. I saw it when you touched the edge of the blanket the same time Chad did. And I saw you blush. A touching moment, really. But jealousy quickly set in, so I had to have you back, my dear Fakedo." he said, a scowl flashing on his face. Fakedo growled angrily, trying to wriggle out of Pendenciero's grasp, but to no avail, "So, until you make your final decision, which, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, you will be held in captivity in one of our luxurious rooms. You will have the best accommodations, and you just have to let me know if any of the remaining Espada give you any problems. It was nice to see you again, Fakedo. I look forward to hearing your decision." and at that, he dismissed all three of them. The two arrancar, that were formerly her fraccion, dragged her out of Aizen's quarters to a room maybe twenty minutes away. Fakedo had to admit, it was a beautiful room, with a large bed and smooth, white furniture. She then remembered that this was her old room when she was Segunda Espada. She looked at her finger, her right index, and saw that there was no '2' on it. She remembered_, Oh yeah, I'm wearing my gigai_. She took the charm out of her pocket again and shoved her body out of the gigai, running her fingers through her short, choppy, purple hair.

Fakedo looked at herself in a mirror, "Dang, I forgot I was so hot." she whispered to herself, grinning. Her "shoulder pad", actually her hollow mask fragment, was still the way it used to be. Her outfit was unique, though. She skirt fell just above her knees, to avoid a panty-shot went she bent over, and her shirt was a vest, that cut down the middle and went down to her mid-stomach.

"Yeah. I remember when you were here. You were damn fine then, too." A voice said from her doorway. She swiveled quickly, to find Grimmjow leaning up against her doorframe.

She scowled, "What do _you _want, Grimmjow?" she stated grudgingly, crossing her arms.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say 'hi'," Grimmjow started, grinning, "Just a little catching up."

"Whatever. You and me both know you don't just 'catch up'. What do you really want, Grimmjow?" she asked again, raising her eyebrow dangerously.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, I just hope you're comfortable, because soon, you won't be. So enjoy it while you can, babe. Check ya later." Grimmjow said, smiling his signature insane grin, closing the door behind him.

"We can officially change the state of emergency to whatever color represents HOLY SHIT, I'M SCARED OUT OF MY FREAKIN' MIND!" Fakedo yelled to herself.


End file.
